


Freak

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anderson Is An Idiot, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has no one but himself and his mind palace. No friends, of course, because why would anyone be friends with Sherlock? The freak.<br/>The weirdo.<br/>The creep.<br/>The loner who plays the violin and studies all day.<br/>Sherlock sees himself as a nobody. That is until John Watson comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I HAVE NEVER WROTE A SHERLOCK FANFIC BEFORE!!! I will try to keep them in character! Also, this is an INTRO!

Sherlock Holmes has no one but himself and his mind palace. No friends. Mummy and Father are always too busy for him and Mycroft now, even though Mycroft may be 19 and has moved out by now. (Sherlock thinks of "moving out" as "abandoning Sherlock with the idiots"). Mummy always says, "I'm busy right now, love. Maybe later?" Or Father, "I'm caught up right now, Ace. Later we can go for fish and chips, yeah?" But they never  _do_ go out for fish and chips because they are forgotten just like 16 year old Sherlock Holmes.

 

He sighs. Another day in this so called  _school._ Sherlock is more clever than this entire lot, including the bloody teachers. He doesn't need any of this rubbish. He's ripped from his thoughts by someone slamming him into a row of lockers. His books and papers scatter across the busy hallway of the school. And so, the day begins. 

 

"Being a weirdo as usual, Holmes?" Phillip Anderson smirks. 

 

"Shut up, Anderson," Sherlock shoots back. He scans Anderson quickly. "Had a fun night with  _that_?" He jerks his head towards the girl with the dark skin and the dark, wild curls beside Anderson. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Anderson questions. 

 

"Don't you play coy with me. I'm Sherlock bloody Holmes. It's obvious.The scuffs on your jeans and your unusually unruly hair. How can you tell, freak? is what you ask. Well, I'll answer. I know because you're face is about 2- no, 3 inches away from mine every single day. I'm starting to think you like being this close to me," Sherlock grins wickedly when Anderson shoves him to the ground. 

 

"Don't flatter yourself, Holmes," Anderson scoffs. "Come on, Sally." 

 

Sally rolls her eyes at Sherlock before striding off with Anderson down the hall. When they are gone, Sherlock huffs out a small laugh as he gets up, gathering his possessions in his arms. 

 

"Need some help there, Sherlock? No, no. I'm fine, thank you," Sherlock mutters with annoyance. "Oh, what a life I lead." 

 

As Sherlock walks down the halls, there are people who laugh at him, pointing and shouting things like "Freak!".

 

"Yes, yes. I know I'm a weird person," Sherlock says to one boy, rolling his eyes. 

 

"You aren't a person, Holmes! You're a machine!" the boy calls after him. 

 

"No one likes you!" a girl shouts. Laughter follows.

 

"Likewise!" Sherlock answers and carries on down the hall and up the stairs to his first period, dark coat billowing behind him. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
